The subject matter disclosed herein relates to security systems, and in particular, to a security panel with virtual sensors.
An intrusion-fire alarm security system typically includes a security panel that interfaces to a variety of wired and wireless sensors that detect input conditions in its vicinity and send these signals to the security panel for processing. These sensors are usually located within the premises of the panel. For example, in a household installation, the sensors may include a door sensor, smoke sensors, motion detectors, etc. The sensors provide situational awareness to the security panel in and around the property which is secured. The reach of these sensors is typically limited, as they provide localized information.
When third parties desire to develop additional sensors for the security panel, it can be challenging to interface the sensors to the security panel without making modifications to the security panel hardware. Third-party sensor manufacturers may face additional difficulty in developing uniform sensor interfaces, as different security panel manufactures can have proprietary interfaces that are not universally compatible. Accordingly, integration of new sensor designs or modules may be limited and costly.